


Save the last Dance for me

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Pop Culture, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era da troppo tempo che non ballavano insieme.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh





	Save the last Dance for me

Era da troppo tempo che non ballavano insieme.

L’ultima volta era stato al loro ventesimo anniversario, solo loro due ed Eliot che canticchiava “People Like Us “di Kelly Clarckson quasi sette anni prima. Rupert però li aveva invitati al suo matrimonio ed erano dovuti andare.

Arene era una brava ragazza, con la testa sulle spalle e soprattutto testarda, perfetta per Rupert avevano decretato entrambi dopo averla conosciuta ed erano davvero entusiasti che Rupert le avesse chiesto di sposarlo.

“I_ know I stand in line/ Until you think/You have the time/To spend an evening with me/And if we go/Someplace to dance/I know that/There's a chance/You won't be/Leaving with me_ “canticchiò Eliot prima di allungare la mano, non avevano più vent’anni eppure ai suoi occhi Eliot Waugh appariva ancora più bello e seducente di quando lo aveva conosciuto a Breakbills una vita fa. Sorrise provando a cantare e seguì l’altro, avevano bisogno di ballare, forse non sarebbe diventato un ballerino professionista ma per fortuna aveva Eliot.

“Sembra ieri che insegnavi a Rupert come ballare il valzer, mi sono sempre chiesto dove tu abbia imparato “mormorò mentre ballavano, non aveva più l’età per scatenarsi come un tempo ma un lento con suo marito poteva sopportarlo. “I dopo scuola offerti da una chiesa dell’Indiana hanno diverse attività, il ballo da sala e il canto erano le mie preferite” rispose Eliot prima di ricominciare a canticchiare, a onor del vero per Quentin Coldwater quella era la canzone di Nicole Kidman e Robbie Williams, era stato Eliot a rivelargli che la prima versione era di Sinatra ed era dedicata a sua figlia Nancy.

“_Then afterwards/We drop into/A quiet little place/And have a drink or two/And then I go/And spoil it all/By saying something stupid/Like I love you_ “continuò Eliot facendolo sorridere, gli era mancata quella sensazione.

“Quand’è stato che ti ho permesso di condurre? “domandò Quentin cercando di non ridere, le ossa già cominciavano a fargli male ma non era assolutamente intenzionato a fermarsi o a chiedere di potersi sedere.

“Sono più alto Q, il più alto conduce sempre “rispose Eliot con un sorriso prima di stringerlo a sé.

“La notte scorsa non la pensavi così “replicò Quentin cercando di non ridere.

“La notte scorsa è la notte scorsa, non tergiversare Q “replicò Eliot prima che Quentin si alzasse sulle punte per baciarlo, tornati a casa avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per altri balli, e non solo, ma per ora voleva godersi quella sensazione.


End file.
